firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Penn
Character Type Minor Character Status Alive, Elemental of Wind Appearance A bright jade in color, which makes him look fairly unusual. Aside from this though, he looks a typical pikmin without any special features (e.g. ears, different eyes, hair, etc.). It normally can't be seen, but he also always has a slight whirlwind around him. He's effectively invisible in his elemental state (being that he becomes air). Powers Always flying, he only ever lands if a fight has utterly "taken it out" of him (that is, he's just extremely exhausted); flying itself doesn't ever exhaust him. His flying speed can't be matched; although the land-speeds of things on the ground may be faster, he just can't be outmatched in flight. He controls wind and air and can use it like flying blades. A tornado generated by him could be like thousands of whirling swords. He can also tackle rather hard for his size, using air to go as fast as possible and to cushion his own impact (so he doesn't break his own bones hitting someone). However, his attacks are light-hitting in all cases. He's reliant on rapid-fire attacks and making insane numbers of hits. A few cuts by his attacks will hardly hurt so he'll be going for making thousands and thousands of them. This can wear down most armors rather fast, but this is generally perferable to getting mutilated in a blink. Also, because he is air in his elemental state, he cannot drown in water. Weaknesses Heavy armor tends to null his attacks (although persistent attack by Penn may wear out the armor very quick). This trait is generally associated with the element Earth, hence he's somewhat vulnerable to Earth-based attack. Physically, he can be knocked from the sky by a well-aimed rock or hunk of earth (though, considering his speed, this is hard). In his elemental state, he's more sensitive to air-quality and may begin choking if the air is filled with smoke or other unclean chemicals. This makes him somewhat vulnerable to Fire. Also, he becomes quite visible in his elemental state if he's underwater, as his air-composed body pushes the water away. He'll basically look like a pikmin-shaped sentient bubble in the water. Overall, he's actually the weakest among the current elementals. Resistances Water has little effect on him and he tends to blow it around and, if it's used against him, he can turn it against his opponent this way. Also, hanging around Zack has lent him some resilence to electricity and he can take a lot of electrical voltage before it even starts to get to him. He's also very evasive thanks to his speed, making him hard to hit. Immunities Ice and cold has no effect on him, Absolute Zero only halts him while it lasts but doesn't kill him. Physical attacks go through him without harm in his elemental state (air-cutting weapons though can stun him briefly). Personality Best friends with Zack, the twosome sometimes go making thunderstorms. Penn is free-spirited, cheery, and rather playful. He tends to be grinning unless in a tight situation (which is very rare). He's friendly and not quite as dangerous as Zack but he can be destructive when he's merely having some fun. Themes The Floating Continent (Final Fantasy VI) Battle: The Battleship Halberd (Kirby Superstar) Trivia With all honesty, when I thought up his name, I was thinking of Penn and Teller... A funny duo those two... Category:Minor Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters